Successful Rescue in Dusty Desert's Desert of Hope/Getting to Know Royalty
(The train arrives and Ash’s group disembarked. Once off, they hurried through the desert searching for anybody they wish to ask for help on finding the pirate ship. They continued on, but there was no luck in finding any witnesses. Suddenly, Jessie noticed something in the distance) Jessie: Hey! I see something down there! (They noticed too. After hurrying ahead to take a closer look, they noticed it was….) Meowth: Ancient ruins! (Then they see the ship parked there) NiGHTS: And there’s the ship! Ash: I’ll bet that K. Rool, Skurvy, and their crew placed Elise and Allison in those ruins. Chris: Then let’s look in there. Joy: I hope they’re okay. (They hurry inside the ruins. Ash's group searched around cautiously) Christopher: No sign of Elise and/or Allison anywhere. Meowth: It is a little dark. Bloom: Leave it to me and the Winx Club. Winx Club, except Bloom: Yeah! (Then Ash's group, after the Winx Club turned into their Enchantix forms and with their light powers, gave a head-start to find Elise and Allison. Meanwhile, Elise and Allison are locked in a ruins cell. As they sat there, they got lost in thought) Man: (Voice-over) You’re good girls, Elise and Allison. Woman: (Voice-over) Remember, be brave and confident. Man and woman: (Voice-over) And don’t cry, no matter what happens. (Elise and Allison put a calm determined look on their faces) Elise: (Whispering) We will and we won’t, Mama, Papa. Allison: (Whispering) We promise. (Suddenly, a wall to the cell bursts open, revealing….) Elise: (Happily) Christopher and Chris! Allison: (Happily) And Mr. Ash and Mr. NiGHTS! (Elise and Allison goes up to Christopher and Chris respectively to hug them) Ash: Just call me Ash. NiGHTS: And just NiGHTS. Elise: (Politely) Oh, sorry, (Corrects herself) Ash. Allison: (Corrects herself politely) And NiGHTS. (The princesses hugs their respective princes) Christopher: Now then, are you both okay? Chris: Are you hurt? Elise: Yes, we're alright. Allison: And we're not hurt. Elise: Allison and I are so glad that you came…. Christopher and Chris: Yes. Ash: My friends and I always keep our word. NiGHTS: And we never go behind them. Pikachu: (Happily agreeing) Pika! (Suddenly, the Gangreen Gang noticed something) Ace: Ash, guys! (They turned to the Gangreen Gang’s direction and see that K. Rool, Skurvy, and their crew have arrived with evil laughs. And with them are Wack, Devidramon, and a familiar, yet different, giant robotic guard dog) K. Rool: It looks like a bunch of pesky rats have stuck their noses where they don’t belong. Skurvy: Well, a bunch of brats and their friends to be more precise…. Cortex: As well as the princes. Wack: Zzzzznooping around. Skurvy: The princesses are ours! Shredder: Until we unlock the secret of the Flames and Shadows of Disaster, that is. K. Rool: Especially with the help of a creature called a Celebi. (Ash's group defends Elise and Allison) Ash and NiGHTS: Guys! Ash's group: Got it! James: Let’s go and get out of here! (They hurry out of the ruins into a coliseum. Once there, Ash's group, Elise, and Allison hurry out, only for Devidramon and the giant guard dog robot to block the way) K. Rool: We’ll take care of you now! Skurvy: An early breakfast for our pets! Cortex: And this robot's name is the Egg Cerberus! Wack: Get ready to rumble! (Devidramon and the Egg Cerberus lets out a vicious roar, ready for the kill) Christopher: (Determinedly) This is your pet, huh? Ash: (Determinedly) Okay, K. Rool, Skurvy, and crew. We’ll play with them. NiGHTS: (Determinedly) We’ll play really hard to get. Pikachu: (Determinedly) Pikachu! (Ash's group charged at Devidramon and the Egg Cerberus to fight while Elise, Allison, and the Dazzlings backed off. Ash and NiGHTS then flew up to Devidramon and the Egg Cerberus’ antennas and neon antenna respectively and hung on tightly as the Digimon and giant robot charged ahead, bucking his head back and forth, trying to throw Ash and NiGHTS off) Tecna: Ash, NiGHTS! Make them run into something that’ll break the Egg Cerberus' armor! (Ash and NiGHTS turned the antennas, controlling Devidramon and the Egg Cerberus and making them crash into a column, breaking the Egg Cerberus' helmet and knocking the Devidramon out. Ash and NiGHTS then leapt into the air and saw him) NiGHTS: Hey, I can finally see your face! Ash: Now it’s our turn! Pikachu: (Determinedly) Pika! (Suddenly, the Egg Cerberus, while recovering, crashed into a part of a wall, causing some huge debris to come crashing towards Elise, Allison, and the Dazzlings. Gasping in shock and surprise, the Gangreen Gang and Winx Club darted to them and destroyed the debris, making them harmless tiny pieces of rubble) Dazzlings: Thank you, guys! Elise and Allison: Yes, thank you! Gangreen Gang: No problem! (The Egg Cerberus charged towards the group and as the group dodged, Ash and Pikachu this time landed on the Egg Cerberus’ antenna. As the Egg Cerberus ran the opposite direction to avoid being controlled, Ash and Pikachu struggled) Ash: (Grunts) Listen to me! Pikachu: (Struggling) Pika...! (Gaining control of the Egg Cerberus, Ash and Pikachu steered him into another column, this time destroying the body armor. Ash and Pikachu then quickly flew out of the way. Suddenly, the Egg Cerberus recovered and lunged at Chris and Christopher, pinning them down with his giant paws, shocking Elise, Allison, and even Ash's group) Elise, Allison, and Ash's group: Chris, Christopher! (Ash, Pikachu, and NiGHTS went to save Christopher and Chris, but the Egg Cerberus headbutted his head at the three, knocking them down. Just when the Egg Cerberus was about to crush Chris and Christopher like bugs, a giant rock struck the Egg Cerberus in the face. The Egg Cerberus turned to the source to reveal….) Ash's group: Billy! Billy: Don’t you dare hurt princes! Ace: Nobody messes with them! (The Egg Cerberus got angry, roared, released his paws off the princes, and charged at the Gangreen Gang, now running away not in fear, but in determination. Realizing the Gangreen Gang is distracting the Egg Cerberus, Ash, Pikachu, and NiGHTS got it and all three of them, quickly got to the Egg Cerberus’ antenna and controlled him again. Then they steered him into another column and this time, a column crushed the Egg Cerberus to death while Ash, Pikachu, and NiGHTS got out of the way. K. Rool, Skurvy, their crew, and Wack saw the whole battle and got livid) Skurvy: Team Ash Ketchum, we won’t let you get away! K. Rool: We’ll especially make you pay! Cortex: For we will get the secrets! (Then they heard ticking and K. Rool and Skurvy panicked) Skurvy: Not Loki and the Sharpedo again! K. Rool: Save us! (Then Loki and the Sharpedo appeared) Loki: Here's our food, Sharp. (The Sharpedo licks his lips hungrily. Then with that, Ash's group, Elise, and Allison hurried out of the coliseum and the ruins to escape. As soon as Ash’s group, Elise, and Allison exited the ruins, they see a horde of Egg Gunners flying towards them from a distance after Loki and the Sharpedo were sent flying off) Ace: How long is this going to go on? (Thinking fast, Bloom spoke up) Bloom: Let’s split up. Adagio: We’ll get their attention. Ash's group: And you guys take the princesses. Ash and NiGHTS: Got it. Christopher and Chris: You be careful, guys. Ash's group: Leave it to us! Aria: Be careful! (Ash's group then flew off in a hurry to distract the Egg Gunners. Christopher picks up Elise and Chris picks up Allison both bridal style) Chris: Hold on tight, Allison! Christopher: You too, Elise! Ash: Remain seated because it’ll be a bumpy ride! NiGHTS: And don’t let go of them! Elise and Allison: (Nods) Okay! (They hurried to the other direction. Elsewhere, a familiar small creature noticed them and followed them secretly. After the train pulled in, Terra, Discord, and the London group disembarked and left. They looked around during their search until they reached an oasis) Serena: Hmm…. Me, Iris, and our friends and family sense Ash and NiGHTS’ presences here along with the others. (She and Iris noticed the empty ruins and points it out for Terra and Discord) Iris: Call it my girlish intuition. (Axew chirps in agreement. Discord sighed softly) Discord: (Whispering) What are we doing? (Terra and the London group then turned to Discord and noticed he is looking tired) Therru: Sorry if you’re tired. Discord: Me? Tired? I’m fine. Arren: (Relieved) That’s good. Serena: Anyway, as soon as we find Ash and the others, we’ll then help you find those four guys you both are looking for, Terra and Discord. Terra and Discord: (Nods) I understand. (Then they look around the oasis’ beauty as the London group got confused) Tommy: What is it? (Yoshi and Poochy groans softly in confusion) Terra: This looks so beautiful. Helen: (Confused) What? Will: (Confused) You mean this desert? Terra: Everything is so great here, isn’t it? Discord: The sky is gorgeous, and everyone’s happy…. London group: (Confused) Huh? (Noticing the London group is confused by what they’re talking about, Terra and Discord quickly added a sane explanation) Terra: Metaphorically, that is. Discord: Yes, metaphorically. Zelda: (Realizing) Oh, you mean like how this area is beautiful. Link: That's a good explanation. Aryll: Even if it is metaphorical. (Terra and Discord nod. Then they change the subject) Discord: Anyway, let’s go now. Terra: Discord and I’ll help you find who you’re looking for. (The London group nod and they enter the ruins. They trek through the hallway) Terra: (Thinking) Just you wait, Iblis and Myotismon Triggers. (Suddenly, they came across a chamber containing four holes and four rock balls. Using their Keyblade and powers, Terra and Discord lifted all four of the balls and placed one in each hole, opening the closed door in front of them and the London group. And the London group was surprised by their Keyblade and regular powers) Serena: We didn’t know you had powers and a Keyblade. Terra: Yeah. I am good with a Keyblade. Discord: And I was born with these powers. Iris: Well…. That’s cool. (Terra's group then go through the door and entered a sand wave chamber. After avoiding obstacles, they make it to the other side and found the door shut tight. Not even Terra and Discord’s powers can lift the door up) Discord: There should be a switch somewhere…. (They spotted it next to them. Terra and Discord tried to activate it, but it’s rusted solid) Link: Leave this up to me. (He then pulled his Master Sword out and stabbed the switch down with tough strength, activating it and opening the door. Even Terra and Discord were impressed) Terra and Discord: Good job, Link. Link: Thank you. Zelda: Link, besides Arren, is good with swords. (They go through and hurried up the steps) Serena: My family, friends, and I feel it. Iris: Ash and the others were here. (They hurry along and then they find the exit on the other side of the ruins) Terra and Discord: Thank you. London group: For what? Discord: For helping us out of these ruins. Terra: We wouldn't have made it if it weren't for you. London group: (Realizes) Oh. You’re welcome. (They exit the ruins. Meanwhile, Ash’s group quickly flew past the remains of the ruins, avoiding obstacles and defeating robots blocking their way. But they stop dead in their tracks when a barrier came up and a familiar ferris wheel-like robot appeared, blocking their way, with K. Rool, Skurvy, Wack, and the pirates next to them) Wack: Going zzzzzo zzzzzoon? K. Rool: This party's just beginning for you. Skurvy: So rude to leave suddenly. Wack: Allow uzzzz to introduzzzze our new robot; The Rotatatron! (Ash's group, after setting Elise and Allison aside, fight the robots and pirates, but Ash's group was outmaneuvered. Just when the Rotatatron was about to grab Allison and Elise, the same familiar creature that saw them earlier appeared and began to whip some vines at the small robots, backing them off until they entered some quicksand and sank beneath, much to both sides' surprise) Ash's group: What the…? (Then with the creature's help, Ash's group proceeded to fight the Rotatatron. Then upon reaching the gem in the Rotatatron's center, Ash, Pikachu, NiGHTS, the creature, and the princes accidentally cracked it, weakening the Rotatatron. Realizing, they nod at each other and began breaking it, much to the villains' shock) Villains: Stop! (But too late; Ash's group destroyed the gem, which unknown to them, the glass shards cutting Ash's left shoulder and NiGHTS' right arm, and the Rotatatron malfunctioned, shook violently like it's having a seizure, and crumbled to pieces, much to the villains' shock, but then they realized what the creature is) K. Rool and Skurvy: That’s a Celebi. (Realizing as well, Ash's group understood) Ash: Just like the statue we saw. (Then the villains were about to grab Celebi) K. Rool and Skurvy: Get it! (But Celebi outmaneuvered the villains by dodging them swiftly in flight and then using it's powers, levitated them and sent them flying off into the desert. Once that's done, Celebi gestured to Ash's group to follow) Elise: Let’s follow her! Ash: How do you know what Celebi wants? NiGHTS: And how do you know that’s a female? Joy: And how do you know it? Elise: We’ll explain later! Christopher: Right now, let’s get out of here! Allison and Chris: That's right! (Deciding to agree with Elise, Allison, Christopher, Chris, and Celebi, they hurry through while following Celebi until they reach the exit that leads out of the desert to a grassy plain. Upon exiting into the desert, Terra's group ran to the direction of the train station when they see K. Rool, Skurvy, Wack, and the pirates recovering from their fall. Even Loki and the Sharpedo are there) Terra and Discord: Who are they? (The London group recognized K. Rool, Skurvy, and their crew) London group: Captain K. Rool, Admiral Skurvy, and their crew! Iris: Even Loki and the Sharpedo. Terra: You know them? Therru: Know them? Iris: K. Rool, Skurvy, and their crew are our enemies! Serena: They've always caused trouble trying to kill us and Ash, Pikachu, and NiGHTS! Arren: But rest assured, Loki and the Sharpedo are our allies. (Realizing, Terra and Discord got determined) Terra: Good to know. Discord: Then let's get out of here before...! (Then the pirates and Wack, noticing them, blocked the way) Skurvy: We don't think so, twerps! K. Rool: Nowhere to run. (Then Loki and the Sharpedo joined up with Terra's group) Loki: (To Terra's group) Need help? (Terra's group nod. Then Wack summoned another robot that resembles a giant soda pop vending machine with a hose) Wack: Prepare to fazzzze the wrath of our robot; The Refreshinator! (Terra's group glared flatly) Terra's group: "The Refreshinator?" Zelda: You always think up of stupid names. K. Rool: (Chuckles evilly a bit) Stupid, eh? Shredder: We'll show you it's true power. Bebop: (To Terra's group) Yeah. (Snorts, to Refreshinator) Get them! Rocksteady: Show them who's boss! (Then the Refreshinator sprayed from the hose dark purple liquid-like goo from within itself and Terra's group, Loki, and the Sharpedo dodged) Tropy: Beware of it's goo! It'll cocoon you once sprayed on you. (Then the Refreshinator sprayed again, and just when Terra's group, Loki, and the Sharpedo reacted, the goo cocooned Axew and the female members of Terra's group) Male members of Terra's group and Loki: Axew, girls! (Axew and the girls struggled to free themselves, but to no avail) Aryll: We're stuck! Krang: (Sneeringly) Aw, too bad you can't free yourselves now that you're grounded. (He chuckles evilly a bit and turned to us readers) Krang: I made a funny! (Then the male members of Terra's group, Loki, and the Sharpedo proceeded to fight the Refreshinator, dodging it's sprays, and they are having no luck in damaging it's armor) Discord: This thing's gotta have a weakness! (The male members of Terra's group continued to fight until finally, the Refreshinator sprayed again, and just when the goo struck Terra, he quickly unleashed an electric blast onto the goo, short-circuiting the hose, disabling it. Shocked at this, the villains tried to get it to shoot again) Gutt: Come on, fire away! Koala: Shoot them! Pirates: Come on! (But the Refreshinator had no avail to shoot again. Then taking this distraction a chance, the male members of Terra's group, Loki, and the Sharpedo freed the female members of Terra's group from the goo and once freed, they banded together) Therru: Payback time! (Then Terra and Discord fired their electric attacks at the Refreshinator and this time, the Refreshinator shook and then exploded, splatering goo residue all over, but luckily, everyone dodged them. Angered at their defeat for now, Wack and the pirates shouted at Terra's group) Cortex: You may have won this time.... K. Rool: But we'll get you for this! (Terra's group attempted to fight the villains, but the villains got away by smoke grenades. After recovering, they see they are gone) Terra: They're gone. Link: (Scoffs) Got away as usual. Loki: But Sharpedo and I will go after them as usual. (Understanding, the London group nods) London group: Good luck. (Then Loki and the Sharpedo, after giving a "Thank you" nod, left to go after K. Rool and Skurvy. Later, Terra's group returned to the train station) Discord: Well, I guess that’s done. (They enter the train station. Terra's group used their tickets to go back to Soleanna Castle Town. Meanwhile in the field, Ash’s group hurried with Celebi leading the way until the coast was all clear. Afterwards, they reach a hilltop peak, stopped, and rested with Christopher and Chris putting Elise and Allison down. They sigh with relief and then Joy spoke up) Joy: Everybody okay? Ash's group: Yes. Elise: I have no words to express how grateful I am for your help. Allison: I do. All we could say is thank you. (Ash's group nods a “You’re welcome.” Suddenly, Elise, Allison, and Joy noticed Ash’s left shoulder and NiGHTS’ right arm are cut up) Elise, Allison, and Joy: You’re both hurt! (Noticing their own cuts, Ash and NiGHTS shrugged) Ash: It’s nothing but cuts. NiGHTS: It doesn't bother us. Elise: Don’t say that. Allison: You might get infections. Joy: Here. (Joy pulls a first aid kit out, and after pulling out and spraying some disinfectant on Ash and NiGHTS' cuts, Elise and Allison pulled two bandages out and bandaged Ash and NiGHTS’ cuts) Ash and NiGHTS: Thanks. (They noticed Elise and Allison giving sad guilty looks) Elise: I’m sorry. Allison: It’s all mine and Elise’s fault…. (Christopher and Chris pats Elise and Allison’s respective shoulders in comfort) Christopher: Don’t blame yourselves. Chris: It’s no one’s fault. Ash: (Nods in agreement with the group) Yeah. NiGHTS: Smile. (A butterfly flies by and lands on Pikachu’s nose. Elise and Allison then gently reached for the butterfly with their fingers and it flew away, making them smile. As the two watched the butterfly disappear with a smile, Ash's group spoke up) Chris: Your smiles…. Christopher: That’s all we need. Ash's group: Yeah. Joy: Smile and the world smiles back. That’s what I always say. (Inspired by their words, Elise and Allison nod with a smile. Then they started to walk across the field slowly. Remembering Celebi upon seeing her, Ace spoke up) Ash: Anyway, about that Celebi K. Rool and Skurvy mentioned…. (Realizing Ash’s right, Ash's group nods in agreement on that subject) NiGHTS: Oh yes. (They turned to Elise, Allison, Christopher, and Chris) NiGHTS: How do you know who Celebi is? Elise: Me, Allison, and our fiancés were told about her. Christopher: You must have heard already that Celebi is a mystical creature that has the power to travel through time, right? (Ash's group just looked on in surprise) Ash: So Dr. Doppler and Amelia’s lessons about the Celebi is true. (Elise, Allison, Christopher, and Chris nodded) Elise: However, Celebi’s time-traveling magic only works with two or all eight Soloriana Emeralds. Chris: And she knows right from wrong. Ash: But how do you know that Celebi is a girl? Pikachu: (Questioningly in curiosity) Pika? Allison: A female Celebi has a smaller pair of wings while the male has a bigger pair of wings. (Looking at Celebi, they notice her small wings. Celebi chirped as she investigated Ash’s group) Elise: She is studying us. (Celebi smiled at Ash's group) NiGHTS: My guess; She decided to trust us. Pikachu: (Happily) Pika, pika. Joy: And that green guy with the pirates; Was that Wack Lizardi we were told about? Elise, Allison, Christopher, and Chris: Yes. Chris: But what we don't understand is why a circus owner like him would work for a bunch of barbarians. (Meowth then spoke up) Meowth: Anyway, K. Rool, Skurvy, and the pirates mentioned something about “The Flames and Shadows of Disaster” and “Capturing a Celebi.” Is that why they’re after you and Allison, Elise? Elise and Allison: Yes. Elise: The names of the Sun God, Moon God, and Star God our country honors and fears at the same time are Solaris, Malomyotismon, and Demidevimon. Allison: It is told that Solaris, Malomyotismon, and Demidevimon’s rage would destroy the world. Christopher: Their wrath comes in the form of the Flames and Shadows of Disaster. Joe: So part of the legend from 1,000 years ago is true. (Elise, Allison, Christopher, and Chris nod in agreement) Chris: It’s said that if a female Celebi of her royal bloodline were to fall in the wrong hands of Solaris, Malomyotismon, and their two separate split forms, she would become possessed and merge Solaris and Malomyotismon to destroy the world with Demidevimon's help. Elise: And ten years ago, we almost faced the full force of Solaris, Malomyotismon, and Demidevimon’s fury, especially when they almost captured a baby female Celebi. Jessie: We know about that already. James: The papers from ten years ago did mention about that incident. Chris: Yes. Christopher: Me, Allison, Elise, and Chris were children then. (They stopped walking upon seeing Elise and Allison stopping and looking sad suddenly) Elise: Allison and I lost our parents then, and in the aftermath, we made a brief encounter with that baby Celebi, apparently rescued by four strangers from another timeline, and then she flew away with her clan…. And now those two Kremlings, along with Wack and their crew, are trying to cause the same disaster again…. Allison: What can we do about it? (Trying to think of something to do, Ash's group and Celebi and pondered. Then Ash brightened up, and after Christopher and Chris took Elise and Allison’s hands, started to fly along with Ash's group, with Elise and Allison hanging onto Christopher and Chris' backs) Elise: Guys? Ash! Guys! Allison: Wait! We can’t fly! Ash: Don’t worry. NiGHTS: Just think good happy thoughts and you can fly! Joy: That’s what we normally do for travel! (As they flew, Elise and Allison’s surprise turned to happiness as they started to enjoy flying with Ash and his group. A few seconds later, Ash's group sat on the plains, exhausted, but feeling good from the flying) Christopher: Feels great, doesn’t it? Chris: With the wind in your face? Elise: (Giggles a bit) Yes…. I-I’ve never flew so fast before…. Allison: (Panting happily) Neither did I, Chris…. NiGHTS: Nothing starts until you take action. Ash: If you have time to worry, then fly! Ash's group: And be brave and confident! Christopher and Chris: Exactly! (Accepting those advises, Elise and Allison nod. After Ash's group noticed Soleanna and Oriana nearby, Christopher and Chris helps Elise and Allison up and they walk there) Coming up: After arrival in Soleanna and Oriana Castle Town, Ash's group, after Celebi heals Ash and NiGHTS' cuts, finally encounter Terra and Discord and a misunderstanding-type of fight breaks out between Ash, Pikachu, NiGHTS, and the princes against Terra and Discord. During this, Elise and Allison are recaptured along with Celebi and thanks to the London group's intervention, Ash's group escape from Terra and Discord and meet up with the rest of Team Ash Ketchum to rescue Elise, Allison, and Celebi. At the same time, Terra and Discord, after their argument with the London group over Ash and NiGHTS, begin to doubt their mission and, upon reuniting with Ventus and Aqua, discuss their new mission. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Peter Pan Parodies